Never Dare to Doubt Me
by Roxotaku
Summary: 2nd Place winner at Livejournal contest. After a hard day and a fight, InuYasha and Kagome make up, each in turn watches the other sleep.


Haunt me in my dreams if you please

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi & I make no from this story

Never Dare to Doubt Me

Haunt me in my dreams if you please

Your breath is with me now and always

It's like a breeze

On a cool night, after a day fraught with danger that had had InuYasha and Kagome's tempers heated towards each other, InuYasha watched Kagome sleep from his position above her in a tree. Leaning his chin on the tree branch, he stared at her, wondering what she was dreaming.

Kagome looked so young and vulnerable to him as she slept, and so beautiful. She was curled up on her side, her hand by her slightly parted mouth, and her long dark hair fanned out on her sleeping bag. Even in the dark, InuYasha could see her eyes moving under her long lashed lids, as she dreamt. It was always easier to think about what they had fought over when it was over – why could he never say the right things when she was awake? A feeling came over him, a need to be closer to her.

Stealthily, InuYasha jumped out of the tree and squatted down beside Kagome. Luckily, she did not stir…

"Kagome, I am sorry," InuYasha said softly. "I know I am such a baka sometimes – the words just never come out right. I always seem to get you upset, because I can never tell you how I really feel…I just put my stupid foot in my mouth."

Murmuring, Kagome rolled over and InuYasha held his breath a moment. She lay on her back, and settled down again. He expelled his breath, and then hesitantly reached out and carefully brushed her hair out of her face.

"I've sworn to protect you Kagome, do you know what that means?" InuYasha continued. "We belong together, you and I. Never doubt me, never doubt I will always be there to help you."

So should you ever doubt me  
If it's help that you need  
Never dare to doubt me

Still feeling a need to be close to her, InuYasha laid down and curled up by Kagomes side. Content at this closeness, InuYasha drifted off to sleep…

In her dreams, Kagome was alone, in the endless forest of the feudal era. She was running, searching, as she heard the voice of her beloved call out to her.

"Kagome, don't worry," InuYasha's voice said. "I will find you, I will protect you!"

'But where is he?' Kagome thought in her dream. 'I can hear him but I can't see him, I feel like I have been searching forever!'

A desperation filled her, as she pushed through trees and brambles. Without him, where was she? Lost, more than just literally…

"Kagome…"

Spinning around, Kagome came up hard against InuYashas chest. Gasping, she looked into his golden eyes, and relief flooded her. She flung herself into his arms, and he held her tightly.

"Never dare to doubt me Kagome," InuYasha whispered in her dream. "I will always find you…"

The strong emotions of her dreams caused Kagome to begin to wake up, the dream fizzling around her. She realized as she came to full consciousness, that there was something wet on her cheek. Raising her hand to it, she suddenly knew it was tears…

'What a dream,' Kagome thought, and rolling over came face to face with sleeping form of InuYasha by her side, and blinked, startled.

Slowly Kagome sat up and regarded the hanyou, sleeping on his side facing her. Her brows creased in wonder, and she laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Just what brought you out of your tree to lay beside me InuYasha?" Kagome whispered.

A smile blossomed on Kagome's sweet face, as she watched him sleep. She never realized how uncharacteristically vulnerable her tough hanyou looked as he slept. It left a warm and tender feeling inside her, and she really hoped she would not wake him up with her movements.

And if you want to sleep  
I'll be quiet  
Like an angel  
As quiet as your soul could be  
If you only knew  
You had a friend like me

"I am sorry we fought today," Kagome said softly. "And it seems you are sorry too. Sleep well my hanyou, I'll always stay by your side."

Carefully Kagome lay down on her side, away from InuYasha. This time, she drifted off into a contented sleep, and her dreams were not haunted by fears of separation from InuYasha anymore. His breath at her back was comforting, and made her feel secure. She would never doubt him again, even in her dreams…

The morning came to the small campsite in the forest, and the first to wake was Miroku. Stretching, he sat up and then raised his eyebrows in surprise at what he saw. He rubbed his eyes, and then looked again. Nope, he was not imagining things – InuYasha was sleeping spooned around Kagome.

"Hey, Sango," Miroku whispered, nudging the demon slayer sleeping nearby.

"Huh, what is it?" Sango said sleepily. "Something wrong?"

"No, just look," Miroku replied as she sat up, and pointed across at the sleeping duo.

When Sango saw InuYasha and Kagome, she smiled and chuckled quietly. The sight of them like that warmed her heart.

"It seems they made up in their sleep," Sango said. "Let's not disturb them."

"And to think," chirped in Shippou, who had been sleeping with Kirara and heard the other two wake. "Their silly fight was just because Kagome forgot the ramen…"

All three of them laughed softly, as they watched InuYasha and Kagome sleep on blissfully together. In their sleep, those two could not help but betray how deeply attached they were to one another. Although they may not come out and admit it to them, Miroku, Sango and Shippou knew it all along.

So should you ever doubt me  
If it's help that you need  
Never dare to doubt me


End file.
